


A New Hart in National City

by Shatterpath



Series: Pyramid [23]
Category: Reba (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, In-Laws, RebaWeek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 20:32:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9512906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: The cattle call crush eventually had all the passengers funneled out the door and into the balmy California day to breathe deep. Even with only a moment to take it all in before she had to make her way down the rattling switchback ramp rolled right up to the plane, Reba Hart felt as though her new adventure was finally truly beginning.This story takes place after the holidays and many of the events immediately following. It is set on March 20th, 2017, I'll catch up to this fic... eventually.PS: Look at that! I did catch up! LOL





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SinginPrincess (TheOnlySPL)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnlySPL/gifts).



> So, a while back I wrote a cute piece for Susan Vasquez and needed a redhead and my two favorite Reba McIntyre fans suggested Kyra Hart. So this story takes place about a year and a halfish after Susan and Kyra met and got together. Susan has spent some time with the Hart clan back in Texas and mostly loved the whole, insane lot of them.
> 
> That, led to this.

The flight had been pleasantly boring outside of some disconcerting turbulence somewhere over New Mexico, and now the ocean winked pleasantly as the plane swung out and dropped low over the crowded bowl of National City. Engines screaming and wheels bumping to the runway, they arrived and taxied to their berthing. 

The cattle call crush eventually had all the passengers funneled out the door and into the balmy California day to breathe deep. Even with only a moment to take it all in before she had to make her way down the rattling switchback ramp rolled right up to the plane, Reba Hart felt as though her new adventure was finally truly beginning.

It had been no simple decision to do this. Texas had been her home her whole life, the land that had nurtured her young self, her children and grandchildren, the whole chaotic clan of them. But a restlessness had crept into the cracks and scars of Reba's soul and she knew that it was long overdue for her to have an adventure.

But had the adventure ever come with drama…

Not since Brock's affair with Barbara Jean-- and everything that followed-- had the family been so whipped up like a hurricane off the gulf. They were aghast that stolid, steady ol' Reba would be the one to do something so wild and crazy. One would have thought she'd volunteered to be a guinea pig to travel to Mars the way Barbara Jean and Cheyenne in particular carried on for the last couple of months while she rearranged her life, relishing the thrill of fear and excitement. 

The house was rented, her things sold or stored or on their way in the care of a moving company and she had boarded the jet after a nearly sleepless night with her loved ones close by. 

Now, she smiled up at the nose of the plane as she let the crowd of travelers carry her into the terminal and beyond.

"Hey there, Mrs. H," called out a friendly and blissfully familiar voice. Smiling in real delight, Reba searched out and soaked up Susan's warm grin.

"You are a sight for sore eyes, sweetheart!"

From the start, Reba had suspected that Susan was not so naturally touchy-feely as the bear hug they shared might indicate. But there was no hesitation in her embrace and she squeezed like a linebacker twice her size, not holding back much of the strength in her solid frame. It was a welcome treat for the redhead and she drank it up. Her emotions were rough around the edges from all the upheavals and just being hugged was as soothing as the cool breeze and balmy sunshine.

"It's really good to see you," Susan murmured gently, easing up only a bit in how tightly she was clinging. It was clear that this was going to be a drawn out hug, not that Susan minded. She really liked Reba, the funny and tough woman who had brought Kyra to the world. 

"Where's that kid of mine?" Reba asked when they finally separated, not fighting Susan's dexterous hands as they tugged away her travel bags. Except her purse, that Susan left alone, she knew better.

"You get just me today. K crawled into bed sniffling and as raspy as a leaded engine from the seventies. I got cold medicine and some matzo soup into her before I headed out. Honestly, I suspect allergies are the bigger culprit. That place she performed at last night is a pit."

"You weaseled an afternoon away from that cute boss of yours?"

Susan laughed as she led the way back the way Reba had come, where a beat up old luggage carousel was wheezing to life.

"I went to Alex."

"Now, how do you know it wasn't Alex I meant?"

That made Susan belly laugh, ignoring the sour look from some prissy old blue-hair that needed to lighten up. When she enquired after the flight, Reba became as excited as a kid at finally seeing the Pacific Ocean, albeit from hundreds of feet up. That made the idea rattling around Susan head an easy choice.

Once Reba's bags came within reach the two women headed out, chatting as they walked out to the parking structure and Susan's sporty little SUV.

"So, it's a gorgeous day and Kyra's home feeling crappy. Might I propose a little change in plans?"

"As long as it means little physical effort from me, Susan, you go right ahead. Now where are my damn sunglasses?"

While Reba rifled through her bags, Susan lowered the windows and got them underway. As they reached the busy freeway, the windows were raised once again, but the sunroof provided fresh air and sunshine.

"I'm starved after all that security and the flight. Could we get some lunch somewhere?"

"Oh, my destination will be perfect for lunch and it's not far away. Traffic is even good today, always a gift."

As a Texan, Reba was used to congested urban centers and flat topography with palm trees swaying against bright blue skies. But here in this new place, humpy land masses bulged and ridged up here and there beneath their carpet of humanity while off in the distance great mountains loomed like sleeping purple monsters. She was looking forward to seeing some of those, enjoying the jagged land scraping against the heavens.

Looking over at Susan, relaxed and alert behind the wheel, Reba was grateful for the younger woman, a daughter-in-law in all but name. 

As they left the freeway and returned to wide urban streets, Susan was a different sort of relaxed, a sense of familiarity clinging to her. "I grew up in this area. Well close enough anyway. If I didn't love my apartment so much, I'd probably move back."

The windows were lowered again, letting in the balmy air and the stink of city. But as they moved along with the flow of traffic, a new smell mixed with things more familiar. She almost knew it, had smelled similar wafting from the Gulf of Mexico. But this was cleaner, brighter somehow; a briny zing that was a much taste as scent.

"You're takin' me to the ocean."

"Yes ma'am," Susan replied with a certain gentle smugness even as a distant flash caught Reba's attention. As they drew closer and closer, the sunlight glittered on the gently rippled surface of the Pacific. Soon buildings and trees fell away and she twisted in her seat to ogle as the car maneuvered into a long strip of parking lot and into a free space.

Reba could only marvel and the endless expanse of water, of the waves smashing to the sandy shore to expend the energy they had carried for hundreds, even thousands of miles. It was like summer trips to the Gulf, and yet nothing like it at all.

"You up for a little walk?"

The stress of the move, the early morning and the long flight, all of it was forgotten as they both dove out of the car and went for the back hatch, giggling like schoolgirls. Susan laughed at the carryon satchel she had barely noted before. 

"World's Best Dad, huh? That must have been Van."

The reminder of family left behind twanged Reba's heartstrings, but she was genuinely excited for this new adventure. She had been excited since the idea had wormed its way into her head over the visit for Christmas.

They stripped off their shoes and padded down the rough trails though scrubby, salt-hearty brush. Across a strip of asphalt meant for walkers and bicycles, lay the warm golden sand. 

Clinging tightly to Susan's strong arm, Reba marveled at the view and nearly stumbled in the uneven footing. There was a big, ugly concrete pier nearby, small buildings scattered across its surface. Faint food smells were a distraction that was immediately forgotten as they came to a soft ridge of piled sand; just two people amid the hundreds scattered across the beach, looking over where the water met the land. 

Reba was amazed to feel the tremors of the violent impacts of crashing waves carry through the loose granules to her feet, the surf sounds growling across her ears to mix with the hubbub of delighted beachgoers. And the sea smelled amazing, like wildness personified, curling into her mouth and nose and ears, tugging playfully at her long red hair.

"Wow."

Susan saw the word shaped by Reba's mouth more than heard it and her grin grew more fond. "Welcome home, ma'am."


End file.
